supernatural scream second generation crossover
by sxycordy
Summary: set ten years before the murders in woods burro this is about Dean wiinchester and cordy's son Damian and his girlfriend Dakota they have survived more then enough teenager's could put up with  but life is about to get a little more difficult second


_Supernatural (back story)_

_(Ten years ago)_

_Dakota wrapped a protective arm around her sister as they walked out of the school hall, the bright lights of the police cars hurt her eyes as she shuffled away from them, she sat her younger sister down and wiped the blood from her face "its ok sis you're ok" she turned to her boyfriend and shook her head slowly "least that asshole is dead right?"_

_Damian sighed and slipped off his jacket he wrapped it around her shoulders and nodded "he is gone babe that bullet through his head proved that"_

_Dakota pulled the jacket around her and traced her finger slowly down his face "I just don't know what is happening to us first the car accident last month and now this it's like someone has it in for us"_

_Damian bit his lip and looked around at the swarm of police surrounding the school he then looked back to her "maybe if we had gone to the cops when I wanted to Dakota this might not have happened"_

_She stared at him shocked and unnerved "No all three of us decided it was better to just leave it alone we agreed it was just some drunk homeless guy it wasn't our fault he stepped in to the road Damian and this is not related to that, Kristen was hounded by this asshole for months you know that and tonight he almost killed her" _

_Damian looked down and winched as he noticed the blood seeping through his shirt, "damn it" he walked over to the ambulance he noticed no one was watching he grabbed the medical bag and walked back to the girls he sat down and started to patch the wound up "yeah well it's weird how we kill that guy and now another one goes after all of us on prom night Dakota that's all I am saying six kids died tonight because of us"_

_She sighed and stroked Kristen's hair she could see the pain and worry flash across her face "we should get her home"_

_Damian nodded and stood up slowly "fine I can finish this off when we get there" he suddenly saw the cop walking towards him, he sighed and pulled his blood stained shirt around him handing Dakota the medical bag "take this and go wait in the car"_

_She nodded and kissed him softly "don't be long" she then walked off with Kristen._

_Damian sighed and looked up as a young officer walked over to him "hi my name is officer riley are you ok to answer a few questions sir?"_

_Damian nodded slowly and sat down he had a feeling it was going to be a long night._

_Dakota yawned and walked over to the bed she laid down on Damian's chest "how is your side?" she asked concerned _

_He shrugged lightly "I will live takes more than that to knock me down"_

_She chuckled and shook her head "typical wiinchester always with the hard faced attitude"_

"_Best way to be babe like my dad says world's best actor then no one has a clue"_

_She looked up at him "yeah except I know you and I know you're not ok"_

_Damian let out a soft sigh "no but I am gonna be"_

_Dakota sat up and bit her lip she eyed him slowly "listen before that manic attacked us tonight there was something I needed to tell you"_

_Damian tilted his head a little worried "are you ok?"_

_She nodded slowly "I am but well" she bit her lip slightly "Damian there is no easy way to say this so I am just gonna come out with it I am….pregnant"_

_Damian stared at her open mouthed "how"_

"_Well how do you think not some immaculate conception you know"_

_Damian stood up and paced the room shocked to the core "no I know that I mean we only did it once granted over and over in that one time but still"_

_Dakota rolled her eyes "it can only take one time Damian thing is what are we going to do now?"_

_Damian sighed and walked over he closed the door and stood by it "do you want it?"_

_Dakota leant back against the wall "I don't know I mean we have just finished high school you have that job coming up as a journalist and I was going to university to get my fashion degree, a baby I just I can't…we are too young"_

_Damian looked at her they were young part of him was thinking about it though "but what if you did have it I mean we could cope"_

_She stared at him then shook her head "it's not just that and you know it" she sighed slightly "I know you told me not to bring this up but you know me and you are not going to work out"_

_Damian narrowed his eyes at her "Dakota don't go there I told you I love you what more do you want"_

" _a boyfriend that is there for me not one that settles because he can't decide how he feels" she shook her head " I saw you tonight with Craig in the sports hall you thought no one was there but I saw you, so what was that let me guess you were drunk didn't know what you were doing"_

_Damian hung his head down it was true he was struggling with his sexuality a lot lately "I am sorry"_

_She sighed and slowly got up off the bed she walked over to him and lifted his head up "I don't want you to have to be sorry…but you have to see you and me it won't work we can't have a baby and play happy families not to mention that both your family and my family are cursed as well"_

_He looked in to her eyes he knew she was right "then what can we do?"_

"_I think we know what to do look I am not getting rid of it I don't believe in abortion and I know you would never let me do that any way"_

_He nodded "to damn right I wouldn't …so then what "_

"_then I have the baby and we find someone who can take care of it give it a better home then we could ever do and keep it safe" she wiped her eyes "I almost lost my sister tonight, mum is dead and will and dad I have no clue where they are I can't lose anyone else Damian I won't"_

_He nodded slowly she was right as much as it killed him to admit it "we could…get married"_

_She stared at him she would have laughed if he wasn't so serous "no we couldn't …have you not listened to anything I have said you're not your dad you can't just make that kinda gesture and make everything ok your gay Damian" there she had said it she had actually said it._

_He moved away from her and walked over to the window his heart was heavy "but I do love you" he whispered _

_She sat down on the bed she hung her head down she loved him too more then he realised and this was killing her "but you're not in love with me there is a difference"_

_He turned round and sat on the window sill "but it could work"_

_She looked up at him "sure just like it worked with faith and Wolfe right?"_

_Damian sighed and shook his head "I ….."_

_She shook her head "look let's just stay as we are until the baby is born and then after we have found somewhere for it we go our separate ways, as far as everyone is concerned we are a couple happy and in love but to us we are just friends"_

_Damian saw the pain in her eyes "I can't do that to you Dakota you're the only one that understands me excepts me for who I am I can't hurt you like that"_

_She smiled slightly "well you have no choice you can't help how you feel Damian tonight proved that to me with Craig I saw the way you were it wasn't forced like it is with me I know you love me but let's face it we are nothing but best friends that's all we will ever be"_

_Damian walked over to her and sat down he moved a strand of brown hair from her eyes "your right ….i do feel that way god I wish I didn't because your amazing in so many ways but this...the way I am it isn't me"_

_She nodded slowly "and that's why I can't let you do it you have to be true to yourself…..so we will have the baby then give it away, after that you go your way and I go mine and no one will ever know"_

_Damian nodded slowly "but mum and dad they will see how big you get they will know"_

_She shook her head "I have been thinking about that, I want you to go home and tell them we are over that we had a big row or no ok tell them you caught me with someone else I mean your mum hates me anyway so that will be easy"_

_Damian stared at her "no I can't do that Dakota one I hate lying and two I can't make you out to be the bad guy you have done nothing wrong here"_

_She traced her hand down his face "and neither have you but if they find out I am pregnant there is no way they will let us put it up for adoption you know what your mum is like hell she took Ben in she loves kids it can't happen….if we keep this kid then our lives are over, you can't be happy you will feel trapped and one day you will hate me for making you stay you know you will"_

_Damian sighed softly "fine" he looked down he wasn't happy about it but he knew she was right they were both so young how could they have a kid and bring it up in their lives…"we will do it"_

_She lifted his head up and kissed him softly "remember I will always love you…but I won't stand by and watch your life fall to pieces because of this, it's not only that it's our families how can we bring a kid in to this world with all the monsters out there supernatural or not he or she would never be safe at least if we find someone away from here we will know they will be ok"_

_Damian nodded he hugged her tightly then pulled away he stood up "I gotta go…"he wiped his eyes and kissed her so softly he then walked to the door, he turned back to her "you are the only girl I ever loved forever and always" he then walked out and closed the door,_

_Dakota heard the door close down stairs it was then she couldn't hold it in any longer she flopped on to the bed and sobbed hard._

_(Nine months later)_

_Dakota stared in the mirror at the bump and shook her head she was bigger than she ever thought she would be, she slowly traced her hand over it a small smile flashed across her face she then shook her head "nope you can't get attached now" she whispered to herself_

_Kristen stood by the door and sighed slightly "Damian called said he has found someone to take the baby a couple who can't have kids"_

_Dakota nodded and walked over to the bed she finished packing her case "good because it's due any day now so best get it over with"_

_Kristen shook her head "sis are you sure this is what you want?"_

_She looked up at her "we have been over this I told you it's the best thing I mean we can't bring this baby up Kristen not the family we have it's just too dangerous besides you are going to stay with bobby for a while, I am leaving for university soon"_

_Kristen shrugged lightly "could stay here and look after you and the baby"_

_Dakota narrowed her eyes "I said no it's been sorted out Damian and I have decided it is the best thing now drop it"_

_Kristen huffed lightly she didn't agree with what her sister was doing "one day that kid is gonna know about you and he will be pissed you know"_

"_How do you know it's a he could be a she and well if that ever happens we will deal with it"_

_Kristen sat down "I don't I am just saying it could be a he and yeah right course you will, look did Damian talk you in to this"_

_Dakota sighed softly it was no secret that Damian and Kristen had never got on Damian always saw her as the hanger on the little sister that bugged them and Kristen never liked him she always thought he wasn't good enough for her sister but then no one ever was, they had a strong bond always had since their mother was murdered Dakota had practically brought her up, "it was a joint decision sis"_

_Kristen nodded "just wondered because you do know Damian has a boyfriend"_

_Dakota stopped packing she hadn't heard from Damian since that night he left her room they had decided to have no contact…but still that hurt even though she was expecting it "good for him" she answered then carried on packing _

_Kristen sighed she could see the pain on her sisters face she shook her head slowly "I didn't even know he was gay"_

"_I did" she then picked up the case and put it by the door "I have known for a while it's kinda the reason we split up"_

_Kristen shook her head quickly "see I knew it wasn't cause you cheated on him you wouldn't do that you love him to much…ugh men" she answered_

_Dakota eyed her "now you listen to me Damian wasn't happy so don't you dare go blaming him sis he can't help the way he feels"_

"_Pity he couldn't decide that before getting you pregnant then" she snapped_

_Dakota glared at her "hey that's out of order we did love each other and neither of us thought this would happen it was just one hot night that's all…I mean it Kristen stop snipping at him and making it all out to be his fault because it isn't …now lay off" she suddenly winched and sat down "oww"_

_Kristen stood up and was instantly by her side "shit are you ok?"_

_Dakota shook her head and looked down as a puddle of water appeared "no…call damian…..its starting "she then screamed and grabbed the bed hard._

_Kristen nodded and grabbed the phone she dialled Damian when he answered she just said "its started get down the hospital now!" she then hung up and grabbed her sister "come on lets go"_

_4 hours later_

_Damian paced up and down he eyed Kristen slowly "ok why that look?"_

_She shook her head "you should be in there with her holding her hand not out here"_

_Damian rubbed his temples slowly "she didn't want me in there she told me….it's not my fault she is stubborn"_

_Kristen laughed wryly "it's a Kyle trait you know besides she doesn't want you in their cause she don't want you getting attached but its shit you should be in there that is your kid Damian don't you care ?"_

_Damian glared at her this was all he needed "of course I care if I didn't I wouldn't be here Kristen just lay off me" he sat down and shivered as he heard Dakota screaming_

_Kristen eyed him "surprised you could be bothered to be here thought you were too busy with your boyfriend to even care"_

_Damian growled under his breath "his names Angelus"_

_She shrugged "whatever bet he doesn't know why you are here or even where you are" she snapped_

"_He turned to her and was about to answer when the nurse walked out she smiled at both of them in her arms was a tiny baby "are you the father?"_

_Damian stood up and nodded "yeah"_

"_Well congratulations you have a beautiful baby boy"_

_Damian smiled and walked over to him he was perfect in every way "how's the mother?" he asked_

"_Oh she is fine tired but doing ok here "she handed the baby to Damian he bit his lip and took him slowly unsure of how he felt, he held him in his arms and looked down at that moment tears filled his ice blue eyes "hey….you"_

_Kristen walked over and stroked his head "seriously how can you give him away"_

_It was then at that moment Damian was wondering the same thing he was having doubts this new born in his arms was his son, he shook his head and walked into the room….Dakota was lying on the bed she looked up smiling slightly "hey"_

_Damian walked over to her "want to hold him?"_

_She shook her head "no have you called them?"_

_Damian nodded still looking at him "yeah there on their way" he then looked up at her "Dakota…"_

_She held up her hand "I know what you're going to say and don't…..don't make it harder please"_

_He saw the tears in her eyes he knew she was struggling herself "say…..goodbye" he then placed the baby in her arms and walked out he couldn't do this it was killing him._

_Dakota held the baby tears dripped down her face as he held on to her finger , she looked around then realised no one was there she looked in to his eyes and smiled softly "now you listen to me…what we are doing we are doing because we have to but remember this little one, no matter what you do or where you go I will always love you and so will daddy….but this is for the best" she then reached over and pulled out a blue teddy bear " this was mine when I was a baby it kept me safe from the monsters out there and believe me sweetie there are a lot….but as long as you have Mr snuggles you will always be safe….take care Jayden "she then kissed his head softly as the tears came thick and fast._

_Damian sighed and handed the baby to the short man named Dewey "please just take care of him give him everything he wants whatever just look after him"_

_Dewey nodded and held the baby he smiled then looked at Damian "are you sure about this"_

_Damian nodded slowly "it's for the….best" he then tilted his head recognising the blue teddy he had seen it in Dakota's room many a time "oh don't ever throw that away it's kinda like a protector"_

_Dewey smiled as he watched the baby cling to it "I don't think we could even if we wanted to "_

_Damian nodded feeling a lump form in his throat "good and we don't want contact its best that way as far as he is concerned you're his parents"_

_Dewey took the baby bag off Damian and placed it in the car "listen we know this is hard for you so the least we can do is let you name him"_

_Damian bit his lip slightly "I ….."_

"_Call him Jayden" Dakota answered as she walked out of the hospital "it suites him"_

_Dewey nodded "it does" he then eyed Damian "take care kid and don't worry he will always be protected I promise you that"_

_Damian smiled slightly "we know"_

_It was then Dewey got in to the car closed the door and sped off the only thing that was left was the dust from the road, Damian sighed and shook his head he then turned to Dakota "it is for the best right?"_

_She nodded slowly "yeah….listen I gotta go need to get home and start packing Kristen and I are moving to London in the morning"_

_Damian stared at her then nodded "ok….guess I will see you around maybe"_

_She smiled and pulled him to her she kissed him softly and hugged him tight "remember I am always around if you need me"_

_Damian returned the kiss and traced his finger down her face "you know I love you right?"_

_She smiled softly "always and forever…now go on you gotta get back to your life and your….guy "_

_He nodded and kissed her head "take care" he then turned to Kristen "take care of her"_

_Kristen shrugged and folded her arms "better than you could ever do…see ya around then"_

_Damian sighed and shook his head he wasn't about to get in to a fight with her not after what they just did, he placed his hands in to his pocket and walked off the pain he was feeling now he couldn't describe it just felt like a part of him had died._

_Dakota stared at her "could you just for one minute comprehend on how he is feeling sis instead of being a bitch to him"_

_Kristen shook her head "ugh even now you care about him damn it sis he doesn't want you wake up and smell the freaking coffee"_

_Dakota shook her head and walked away from the hospital she wasn't thick she knew he didn't even though part of her wished he did but she knew he was gay she excepted that….and in time the pain would ease for damian and for her son._

_(5 years later)_

_Damian stared at his dad shocked to the core "you can't she is my sister"_

"_And a freaking nut job Damian I am sorry but I have no choice patience needs to see someone….she needs help"_

_Damian sat down and shook his head his sister patience was different from the rest of the family everyone said she was born under a bad sign and even though she had done some terrible things namely attacked and almost killed half of her family he would still stick up for her "no dad we can help her"_

_Cordy sighed and sat next to Damian "honey I know you are the only one that seems to get through to her but this latest spat we just can't take the chance she won't hurt anyone else she almost killed spike"_

_Damian shrugged "so don't like him anyway even if he is dad's brother he is an idiot and a vampire"_

_Dean sighed and shook his head "she is out of control kiddo summer and hope are both scared of her and summer isn't afraid of anyone"_

"_Still we can get her help not have he locked away hell I have had my bad moments but you never locked me away did you"_

_Cordy took his hand "because you're not like her that is your bi-polar that makes you like that sometimes with patience I am sorry honey but she is sick"_

_Damian pulled away from her "she is the only one I can talk to the only one that gets me no one else ever did other than Dakota you can't take her away from me"_

_Dean narrowed his eyes as he noticed his son was freaking out "have you been taking your tablets?"_

_Damian glared at him he hated it when they did that any time he began to lose his temper they would ask the same question "what the hell …..oh yeah sorry I forgot I am not allowed to care am I or have any kinda emotion just go alone like you dad not giving a shit and the minute I do I am accused of not taking my tablets "he pulled out the box and threw it on the table "see for your damn self" he then stood up and stormed upstairs that was the one thing he hated about his parents they didn't trust him. He sighed and knocked gently on patience's door "sis can I come in?"_

_Patience sat on the bed and traced the knife slowly against her fingers "sure"_

_He opened the door and walked in he eyed the knife slowly "mum and dad wanna send you away"_

_She shrugged loosely "figured they would" she looked up and smiled brightly "it's a lovely day today birds have been singing loudly well they did until I broke their little necks now there is nothing but silence"_

_Damian bit his lip he knew she was nuts but she was his sister "erm ok" he moved over to the bed and sat down "you can't let them take you"_

_She tilted her head almost not understanding the question "I fancy a holiday I will be fine" she then dragged the knife along her arm_

_Damian sighed and took the knife off her he was used to seeing this with his brother Michael another fucked up member of his family "let's go away you and me I can keep you safe"_

_She smiled softly "the other day I was out it was hot to hot you know I hate the heat….there was this little boy I think he was lost he asked me to find his mummy"_

_Damian looked at her "and did you?"_

_She shrugged "no but I am sure she will find him one day maybe"_

_Damian stared at her fear started to creep in to his soul "sis what did you do?"_

_She brushed her long blond hair from her neck "can't remember he screamed though then I heard a snap then silence I hate silence"_

_Damian shook his head as tears filled his eyes "oh god sis…no not again"_

_She looked up at him "tired now" she lay down and closed her eyes_

_Damian stood up feeling sick to his stomach he had to find that kid he had to cover up another one of her mistakes, he sighed and kissed her head "sleep yeah you will feel better soon I will take care of it" he then walked out and closed the door scared of what was happening to her._

_Cordy sighed and finished washing up she turned round seeing the pain in her husband's eyes she walked over to him and sat down "Dean we can't do this anymore you know for a fact kids have been vanishing from the neighbourhood a lot lately it won't be long before people will know"_

_He looked up at her "there is no prove it's her though I mean its maybe a serial killer or something"_

"_Yeah a serial killer that is upstairs our daughter….she is sick she needs help how many more are gonna die before you realise that"_

_Dean shook his head "how did this happen how did we go from a happy home to this I mean I am a freaking hunter you're a witch we are supposed to protect people from evil and yet here we are having one living with us"_

_She nodded slowly "I know I said she should have gone away when she was a kid remember that cat"_

_Dean looked down the memories of that morning resurfacing "she said it wouldn't play with her so she snapped its neck"_

"_Yeah so tell me how is that normal Jesus dean we could go away for what we have sat back and let happen"_

_Dean stood up and walked over to the window "but Damian"_

_She sighed slowly "he can go and see her like he does Michael but the longer she stays out the worse it's going to get" _

_He turned and looked at her she was six months pregnant that told him enough "ok I will call them"_

_She nodded and sat down rubbing her belly "good because I can't risk this one coming to harm the others they can handle her but this baby it's too risky babe she…..attacked me the other day while you were out with Sam"_

_Dean stared at her shocked "why the hell didn't you tell me"_

"_Because Damian talked her down he always can but he can't be here forever you know he is been talking about moving in with Angelus"_

_Dean sighed and rubbed his temples "great….i told you I didn't want him hanging around I hate Angelus babe I know what he is like you know what happened to Wolfe what if he starts on Damian"_

"_He won't he is different now you know that he loves him you gotta give him a chance"_

_Dean shook his head "so much easier when he was with Dakota "_

_She glared at him "ugh that two bit tramp she cheated on him he loved her and that was how she repaid him best thing he ever did was leave her"_

_Dean shook his head unbeknown to all of them he knew the real reason they split up and he also knew Dakota was pregnant thanks to Sam both of them had been keeping an eye on Jayden "yeah well things aint always what they seem"_

_Cordy stared at him "ugh how can you even defend her dean do you know what she does for a living she is a stripper and a pole dancer so yeah she turned out well didn't she"_

_Dean shrugged and looked at her "don't judge her Cordy you don't know the reasons behind that maybe she couldn't do what she really wanted to do and money was tight you know Damian wanted to get his degree in journalism but with what happened with Michael he had to leave before he finished that"_

"_Yeah but he isn't selling his body to god knows who is he "she snapped _

"_No because he has us Dakota has Kristen and that is all she needs to look after her it's just the two of them since her their mother died"_

_Cordy stared at him "hang on how the hell do you know so much about them?"_

_Dean sighed he couldn't tell his wife that when they split up for six months one drunken night led to a passionate encounter with Dakota he didn't cheat on Cordy because they were separated she had gone back to angel anyway she always seemed to find herself back there when Dean and her broke up which wasn't often "I just know"_

_She shook her head "well anyway I don't care about her and her problems we have enough of our own right now"_

_Dean nodded slowly "so then we need to deal with it we need to get patience help and soon"_

_Dean looked at the doctor and shook his head he shifted uncomfortably in the hard back chair and looked around then back to him "like I said she is sick she needs help"_

_The doctor sat back and folded his arms "Mr Wiinchester we have monitored patience for a while now and it seems clear she does need help so I think its best she stay here with us"_

_Dean nodded slowly "just…help her"_

_The doctor stood up "we will do now would you like to see her"_

_Dean nodded slowly and stood up "please"_

_Patience stared out of the window and traced her fingers against the side she had no nails she had bitten them almost to the bone, she chuckled loosely "don't worry daddy I know you don't want me"_

_Dean bent down "it isn't like that princess your sick you need help"_

_She turned to him slowly and tilted her head "when the baby is born will you give it away"_

"_What ….no of course not why would you say that"_

_She shrugged "Damian did he didn't want his baby so he gave him away"_

_Dean stared at her "how do you know that?"_

"_The birds told me they said Damian doesn't love it so it's gone now…so will you do the same?"_

_Dean sighed and looked at her "no" he stroked his finger down his 16 year old daughters face "I love you"_

_She smiled then pulled him to her she kissed him hard" love ya too daddy"_

_He pulled away and wiped his lips "patience don't do that" he stared at her shocked this wasn't the first time she had grabbed him like that she made him feel sick but she was still his daughter "you have to get better"_

_She chuckled and leant against the window "send my love to Wolfe why don't you"_

_He tilted his head not sure what she meant by that "oh god what have you done?"_

_She moved away from him and walked towards the bed she sat down slowly "nothing he didn't want its wiincest isn't it daddy like you and Uncle Sam just one big happy loving family"_

_Dean stared at her something about that sentence scared him "patience tell me what you did"_

_She looked up at him "nothing" she then lay down "tell me daddy do you ever see me like you see mummy?"_

_He stared again "hell no you're my daughter"_

_She shrugged "adopted I know you found me on some church steps when I was a baby so anything I do doesn't count cause I aint blood"_

_Dean sat down how could she know that "patience who told you that?"_

"_Doesn't matter its true my real mummy didn't want me so they gave me away you found me one night when you were hunting took me home brought me up…Damian doesn't know he thinks I am his real sister secrets daddy they will kill you" she smirked_

_Dean shook his head shocked "I gotta…go" he stood up_

_She grabbed his hand and looked in to his eyes "you know my real family don't you….daddy"_

_He moved away "get some rest" he then opened the door and walked out his heart was in his mouth that really freaked him out how the hell could she know all that. He sighed and walked down the hall he needed to find out what was wrong with her and fast._

_Patience walked in to the main hall and stood by the wall everyone in there was nuts she smirked slightly did she really belong there?_

"_Patience time to take your medicine "a young attractive nurse walked over to her "come on now"_

_Patience looked her up and down "hmm wonder what you would look like with your insides all over the wall"_

_The nurse stared at her she handed her the tablet and walked off quickly_

"_Now that would be a very interesting concept "a male voice arose from the darkness_

_Patience tilted her head towards the voice a small smile spread across her lips "wouldn't it now" she walked over to the voice and sat down "hi I am patience"_

_He looked at her and smiled he was young attractive dark haired "Lucas so you here because they think your mad too"_

_She nodded slowly and leant back against the wall "I am not though they are" she eyed him slowly "why are you here?"_

_Lucas sighed slowly "these kids killed my dad and brother went nuts and they stuck me in here gonna get out though gonna teach them a lesson"_

_She smirked and played with her hair twisting it around her fingers "how are you gonna teach them…what will you do?"_

"_Gut them sounds good to me" he moved closer to her "care to watch"_

_She pouted slowly "nope I prefer to join in I don't like to stand and watch that is boring….i am more hands on"_

_He nodded and pulled her to him "bet you are….care to come back to my room we can talk more privately in there "he winked_

_She pulled away from him "maybe but you have done nothing yet that makes me like you"_

_He tilted his head and watched the nurse walk past "I could kill her"_

_She smirked "mmm do that and I might be interested "_

_He stood up and pulled the knife out of his jeans pocket "just watch me" he then walked over to the nurse "I don't feel well can you help me back to my room"_

_The nurse nodded "of course Lucas come on "she helped him slowly_

_Patience stood up and followed him closely she was intrigued with her new found friend now, she walked into his room and closed the door as he grabbed the nurse "now don't scream won't help"_

_The nurse looked at them both fear in her eyes "please don't do this"_

_Lucas pulled her to the bed and forced her down he then ripped open her clothes "nice" he smirked_

_Patience rolled her eyes "look if you're going to fuck her then I will wait outside until you're done "she then opened the door and stood by it keeping watch_

_Lucas slipped his hand over the nurse's mouth and stared into her eyes "scream and I will slit your damn throat" he then moved down on to her._

_An hour later when it was quiet Patience opened the door her eyes lit up when she saw the amount of blood splattered around the room she then looked down at the mutilated nurse "wow I am impressed but you know torture would have been good"_

_Lucas wiped the blood off the knife and sat down "then maybe next time I will let you help me" he grinned_

_She shrugged and sat down she looked at him his face was covered in blood so were his clothes "you need a shower and how are you going to get rid of the body?"_

_He shook his head "didn't think that far ahead just live in the moment that's me" he stood up and walked into the bathroom they all had their own one "we could cut her up less to dispose of then"_

_She nodded slowly "good idea I did that once it's hard though need the right equipment"_

_He nodded as he watched the blood off him "there is a cook in the kitchen if you can distract him I can get the stuff we need"_

_Patience smiled that was easy she wasn't unattractive her figure was slim she was beautiful which made it easier "I can do that I can get men to fall at my feet"_

_He eyed her slowly her long black hair cascaded down her back "I can tell…so we will do that later tonight we will wait until lock up and then go to the kitchen"_

_She smiled and nodded "deal"_

_Dean sighed and jumped as he heard Damian slam the bedroom door he was used to that with him, he shook his head and walked downstairs "ok so he officially hates me"_

_Cordy shook her head and handed him a beer "he doesn't babe he is just angry he will be ok trust me" she sat down "so how was she when you left?"_

_Dean sighed again and placed the beer on the table he wasn't in the mood for that "weird really weird…she knows she is adopted"_

_Cordy stared at him "but how?"_

"_I don't know babe but she does" he sat back in his lazy boy chair and lifted his feet up "listen Sam found some stuff out on her family I think we should talk about it"_

_Cordy shook her head and sat down "ok what do you know"_

_He rubbed his temples again "well her father is fucked up big style his father and brother were murdered years ago he killed his own mother and his girlfriend"_

_She shook her head "great so it runs in the family then"_

_He nodded "seems that way Sam has a file on this guy inches thick worse than mine…..apparently he went crazy after he found out his father was killed in a car accident the people were never caught then a while later his brother a teacher at the local school was killed on prom night"_

_Cordy looked up "wait the same one that Damian was at that night that man was killed remember he was obsessed with Kristen"_

_Dean nodded "yep him that was his older brother then a week after that he had a big fight with his mother she found out his girlfriend was pregnant and she hit the roof no one knows what happened just that the cops were called to her house and it was on fire no sign of him the mother was dead mutilated"_

_Cordy stared at him "Jesus so then what I guess they had patience"_

_He nodded slowly "yeah his girlfriend gave birth to her but feared for her safety so she left her on the church steps where I found her….a while later they found his girlfriend he had killed her strangled her I guess he was pissed because she took his baby away"_

_Cordy shook her head "so where is he now?"_

"_Don't know the trail went cold then he just vanished hopefully far away from here" he sighed slightly and shook his head "still scares me though that patience knows she was adopted babe"_

_She nodded "kinda explains why she has this hate for us"_

_Dean looked at her "wonder if she knows about Damian not being my real son maybe that's why she never started on him"_

_She shook her head "I don't know Damian is the only one she hasn't hurt" she looked at him slowly "babe she did something to….Wolfe"_

_He nodded slowly "I know she told me well sort of told me….i think that explains why he has been so quiet and distant lately he won't even talk to spike"_

"_It is he told me I caught him crying this morning he blurted it out"_

_Dean stared at her "please tell me she didn't"_

_She bit her lip as tears welled in her eyes she just looked down_

_Dean stood up feeling sick to his stomach "I need some….air" he walked out the back and threw up in the bushes his head was spinning how the hell could he have let this go on for so long patience wasn't just sick she was mad._

_(4 years later)_

_Patience clicked her tongue and eyed the guard "so when are we gonna break out then" she asked Lucas _

"_In a minute I can't just go over there and snap his neck can I"_

_She shrugged and leant against the side "I could"_

_He eyed her slowly and rolled his eyes "yeah well we can't if we just walk over there and grab him he will alert the others and we will be back in that damn padded cell again"_

_She sighed softly "fine….so what are you gonna do when we get out then?"_

_He looked at her "I told you I have found out recently that the fucker that killed my father and brother has a kid so I get the kid and slit his throat an eye for an eye" he grinned_

_She rolled her eyes "you should let me torture him I am so good at that"_

_He smiled and ran his fingers down her face "oh I know you are princess"_

_She pushed his hand away "someone else used to call me that can't think who now" she shrugged lightly _

_He looked at her a flash of concern on his face "you do know I am the only one that loves you right?"_

_She nodded slowly "yeah you said….thing is why you even care about me"_

_He sighed slightly "I don't know I just feel we have a bond I mean I haven't even slept with you even though you are damn hot the thought repulses me"_

"_Oh thanks" she answered _

_He shook his head "not that way I just mean I see you like a daughter" he looked down remembering his own baby_

_She tiled her head seeing the pain in his eyes "did you ever have kids?"_

_He nodded slowly "years ago I had a baby girl she was taken away from me by my bitch of a girlfriend I sorted her out though good and proper"_

_She chuckled loosely "ooh did you slit her throat"_

"_Nah strangled her was it was more out of anger then pleasure"_

_She tutted slowly "boring"_

_He eyed her and laughed "come on we need to get out of here and then you can show me your torture skills you know I love to watch you work" he winked_

_She nodded then waited it was then they saw the their moment the guard was alone she walked over to him and leant against the wall "hey rick"_

_He looked up at her "what are you doing out of bed patience it's late"_

_She pouted slowly and ran her fingers slowly down her open shirt "I was just thinking I am so lonely I need some company"_

_rick looked around then back at her he watched her move her hands down her shirt to her smooth legs he bit his lip and walked over to her "hmm well I got the keys to heaven baby" he jangled the keys in front of her "all sorts in there get you real high"_

_She smirked and pressed against him "take more than drugs to get me off "she moved her hand down to his jeans and felt the bulge "I want you to" she brushed her lips over his "get me off"_

_He pushed her against the wall and moved his hands up her skirt "I can do that I will have you begging for more" he grinned as he moved his fingers in to her panties _

_Lucas crept up behind him he slipped his hand into his pocket and grabbed the gun he then held it to his head "wanna get your greasy hands off her"_

_Rick moved away slowly and held his hands up he turned round and eyed Lucas "now come on put that down you don't wanna hurt anyone"_

_Lucas glared at him "you were about to fuck her so I am gonna hurt you and hurt you good" he then eyed patience "do your shirt up you're not a tart"_

_She nodded and did her shirt up "hurt him then"_

_Lucas pulled back the safety "all in good time this creep is going to get us out of here aren't you "_

_Rick gulped and shook his head "you won't get away with this"_

_Patience kicked him hard in the back of the leg "we will now shut up"_

_He winched and bit his lip "ok, ok"_

_Lucas nodded and pointed the gun further into his temple "move…now and you even look at her the wrong way and I won't think twice about using this gun got that"_

_Rick nodded and walked forward he unlocked the gate slowly "just take it easy"_

_Patience clapped her hands "this is fun"_

_Lucas chuckled and shook his head "it's not a day out baby its freedom" he then nudged the guard "hurry up"_

_Rick opened the last gate and walked out he saw the car and stopped "ok just go I won't say anything"_

"_Yeah right" Lucas grabbed him and opened the door he pushed him in "get in honey"_

_Patience got in and closed the door she looked around the fresh air heightened her senses "smell that god it feels good "_

_Lucas nodded and got in he closed the door and grabbed the keys off rick he stared the car and drove towards the gates "damn there locked"_

_Patience eyed Rick "get them open"_

_He shook his head "I can't I don't have the keys"_

_She rolled her eyes and punched him hard in the mouth "we aint thick we have been watching you for months we know you have the keys to all it you're the night guard so open the fucking gate"_

_Lucas stared at her "language" then then stared at rick "do it or I will let her play with you and believe me there won't be much left when she is finished"_

_Rick gulped and stretched his hand out the window he switched the button down and the gate opened,_

_Lucas smiled "at last" he then drove slowly down the road "baby take the wheel for a minute I have an annoying fly to deal with"_

_Patience nodded and moved across him she took the wheel slowly she smirked as she heard the gun go off, she then moved back as Lucas took the wheel "all done" she grinned_

_He wiped the blood from his hands and nodded "yep….."he then leant over and kissed her cheek "Woodsboro here we come "he grinned as he kicked open the door and Ricks body tumbled out on to the road, he then turned to patience "buckle up baby it's gonna be one hell of a ride"_

_The end (for now)_


End file.
